WORLD
HIV stands for Human Immunodeficiency Virus. HIV is the virus that causes AIDS. Your immune system is your body's defense system. While many viruses can be controlled by the immune system, HIV targets and infects the same immune system cells that are supposed to protect us from illnesses. These are a type of white blood cell called CD4 cells (sometimes called T-cells). HIV takes over CD4 cells and turns them into factories that produce thousands of copies of the virus. As the virus makes copies, it damages or kills the CD4 cells, weakening the immune system. 414 - 13th St, 2nd Fl., Oakland, 94612 510-986-0340 510-986-0341 (FAX) M-Th: 10-4 World is a diverse community of women living with HIV/AIDS and their supporters working together to Provide support and information to women with HIV/AIDS and their families, friends, and loved ones. Educate and inspire women with HIV/AIDS to advocate for themselves, one another, and their communities, promote public awareness of women's HIV/AIDS issues and a compassionate response for all people with HIV/AIDS. WORLD's current programs and activities include: HIV University A 12-week school for educating women about living with HIV developed by and for women with HIV to learn about treatments and living with HIV. Also includes a session, "Living Longer" that incorporates safer sex information as well as the impact of sexually transmitted diseases on people living with HIV. Over 80% of enrollees have been women of color who take what they learn back to their communities. There are over 100 local graduates and 40 pilot programs nationwide. Peer Advocates Women from WORLD do outreach to HIV -positive women and men in Oakland and Berkeley to link them to health care and services (housing, substance treatment, etc.) and to provide one-on-one peer support and education. Perinatal Peer Advocacy WORLD has a specialized position within its Peer Advocacy team to provide information to HIV -positive women who are considering pregnancy or are new mothers. This staff person also provides information to care givers and advisory groups regarding the intersection of HIV and perinatal transmission. WORLD has, for example, provided consultation to the National Institutes of Health, Centers for Disease Control, and the Institute of Medicine of issues connected to pregnancy and HIV. Latina Initiative WORLD's full-time bilingual Latina Peer Advocate provides peer support, education and advocacy as part of a collaborative Latina Initiative with the Family Care Network, and closely with Project Inform to bring a stronger "prevention with positives" focus to WORLD. WORLD Newsletter A quarterly, 8-page newsletter with over 12,000 readers in over 87 countries which has published personal stories of over 300 women living with HIV, in addition to treatment updates, resources, and other information about living with HIV. Speakers Bureau Education about HIV and AIDS locally, nationally and internationally primarily about AIDS prevention. Retreats for HIV positive women 3-day retreats that provide 50 women with education, stress management, and support. There have been 24 retreats in 12 years and attendees have come from across the nation and around the world. LINCs Program An outreach program designed to engage and assist women who have been newly diagnosed or are not accessing the medical care and support services that they need. Outreach to Prisoners with HIV/AIDS WORLD provides free subscriptions and printed information to HIV-positive nationwide, does visitation and advocacy for women prisoners, and provides peer support to HIV-positive prisoners released to our community. Advocacy Women from WORLD advocate for their communities on Board of Directors, Community Advisory Boards, Ryan White and community prevention Planning Councils, conference planning groups, and the Women's Interagency HIV Study. World has also provide consultation for policy-makers and funders. Collaborations WORLD has a strong history of collaboration with many organizations, including the Family Care Network, Project Inform, La Clinica de la Raza, the Alameda County African American AIDS State of Emergency Task Force, and Highland Hospital. Category:HIV / AIDS